Happy day of Birth
by LovelyMint-Chan
Summary: Irina goes over to Ivan's house trying to exploit her feelings for him. Just some one-shot fluff i made when i was bored. Human names used, RussiaxOC


**Happy Day of Birth.**

******Hey people of earth, i am just uploading a few one-shots i've made before i joined fan-fiction. This one is just of my Oc character trying to explain her feelings to a certain Russian. There are parts that is really stupid i admit but hey, what'cha going to do. ;) Enjoy this short read, Review please, no flames or trolls.  
**

**-Kurrah.  
**

**I do not own the characters of Hetalia. Just mah Oc.  
**

Harsh Russian air billowed around my shivering body. I tightened my scarf with a shaking hand and tugged at the sleves of my coat. _Why did Ivan have to live in such harsh climate?_ I tightened my grip on the frozen bottle of vodka and struggled to walk against the forceful winds. My teeth chattered as i rubbed my arm with one hand, the other still holding the Vodka.  
As i continued farther a familiar building peaked through the raging wintery storm and my feeling of utmost tradegy was whisked away. I approached the building and knocked on the door three times.  
A boy the age of fifteen with blond hair and blue eyes opened the door. I gave him a shy smile and showed him the bottle of vodka.  
"Ah-er miss Irina-you're here." He said with a weak grimance. I nodded and was invited inside. I placed the bottle in Raivis' awaiting arms and proceeded to unravel my scarff that was now soaked with the snowy debrie. I shrugged off my heavy coat and drapped it on one of the coat hangers. I gently pulled off my gloves and then shoved them in my hanging coat's pocket.  
"Mr.R-Ivan will be here shortly..." Raivis stuttered before slinking off. I nodded once more and gazed in awe of Ivan's estate. Quite large i must admit but the climate in which he lived in was unsetteling.  
"_Irina , moĭ drug~_" I turned at the sound of my name before i was embraced with heavy arms.  
"_Bozhe moĭ, Ivan-_I can't breathe!" I said against his grip.  
"Sorry-" He loosened his grip slightly but not completely letting go.  
"What brings your here my friend?" He grinned still looking at me. I sighed heavily and broke apart from the friendly embrace.  
"I'm here to discuss buisness-nothing more." I stated.  
"Ah-I see...What do you need to discuss?" He said with crossed arms. I rubbed one of my arms and felt my face drain of color.  
"Well...-" I stopped. I couldn't bring myself to say this. I just couldn't. It would risk the relationship that i built oh so carefully. "I would like to tell you-well er-confess, um-no-not confess er..." I felt my face gain it's color once more turning a deep crimson red. I sighed once more and turned to look at him straight in his violet eyes. I felt stupid. Ignorant-but i wanted to discuss my feelings for him...  
"I-Ivan I just wanted to-"  
"Perhaps we should go to a more private area da?" He said as the other members of his household began to flow through the room. I felt my stomach tighten and flutter at the mention of more private area. Secluded from everyone...? Oh no-I could feel another harsh blush rack through my face.

I felt Ivan gently take my hand and lead me throughout the house, down long winding halls and twists and turns every few seconds. Before i knew it he was explaining about this regular sized room being his study. I wanted to hear each word that came from his mouth, and watching his expressions flare across his face made my heart throb with every beat.  
"So-what do you wish to discuss?" he said with a grin.  
"Er-I uh..." I stopped. I can't do this. I'll just tell him something else then-something un-important, like...  
"Um-my birthday is coming up...!" I said with a fake smile hoping he would just nod and wish me a happy birthday even though it wasn't. Ivan eyed me for a few seconds before smiling again.  
"I see-happy day of birth."  
I smiled and sighed with relief before turning around.  
"I shall take leave then-"  
My sentance was interrupted with a light touch on my shoulder. I turned to see Ivan towering above me, his eyes hidden from my point of view.  
"Y-yes?" I stuttered, Ivan gently placed a finger over his lips significating silence. I began to shake as he leaned over, my eyes glued to his lips. I gulped slightly and tried to grasp the truth on what was happening at this moment. There was a breif moment of pause, our lips so close almost touching. My hole body petrifyed my face a dark red. I could slightly see that Ivan wore a slight blush as well.

Our breathing was coming out in slight excited puffs, and before i had time to say anything our lips touched. It lasted for very few seconds before he pulled away, his face indifferent.  
"S-sorry. I-"  
I jumped atop him my lips colliding against his. Caught off balance he stumbled and fell back against the table. I kissed him with as much passion i could muster, my mind screaming or begging that he wouldn't resist nor reject me. I was surprised to feel his arms slowly wrap around my back, and his lips moving against mine. Our position was somewhat awkward, I was atop him while he was leaning back. With hips straddled, Ivan gently trailed small kisses down my neck and i mewled and shuddered with pleasure. He stopped suddenly mid-kiss against my neck and slowly sat up, looking me in the eye. I felt myself flush once more,  
"_izvinite_-I didn't mean-er." I sighed and looked him solely in the eye.  
"Ivan, I have known you for quite a large amount of time. It seems that i have begun to care-somewhat to a large extent for you. I guess what i'm trying to say is-..." I began to shake as i grew hot in the face, tears budding as my imagination ran wild.  
"I'm trying to tell you-I'm mean...I care alot for you. I don't want to see you injured or hurt, and i want to take care of you-when your sick, that is if you'll accept it." I added hastily.  
"What I mean to tell you, Ivan is that i-i love with you..." There it was done. The confession was off my chest. I shut my eyes forcing myself not to face him. I could feel hot tears trail down my cheeks, my current fear, rejection. I was extremely surprised as i felt familiar arms wrap around me, his body coming close.  
"_Eto prekrasno ,_ it seems, my little sun-flower that i have somewhat grown close to you as well." His voice sounded innocent yet reassuring at the same time. I glanced up from my distressed state to see him, a blush positioned on his cheeks. He used his finger to wipe away my tear and hugged me closer. I smiled warmly as i rested myself against his chest feeding on his warmth.  
"_S Dnem Rozhdeniya_." (happy birthday) he murmured.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

I pulled on my jacket and then gently wrapped my scarf around my neck. I pulled on my gloves one at a time my eyes resting on Ivan. As i opened the door I stopped briefly to glance back at him.  
"I do have to say one thing..."  
"Da, and what is that?"  
I smirked coyly. "Today's not my real birthday,"  
Ivan smiled as he came over to hold the door as i made my slow exit. "Da, I know."

* * *

**Aw, that was sweet! :) read review ect. Enjoy this wonderful day with your sudden realization that Russia can be loving.** **-.-**** okay, that may be a stretch to some... Just review and we'll forget i even said that...**

**Also! My story, Persistence then love, it is cancelled. Yah ya i know i know that u guys are breathing fire on me now. But it really had no plot and was going no where. I'm sorry I'm a disappointment to all. T.T Please don't start on how much you want it either. I'm sorry it just didn't work that story, I'll try working on other stories, better ones! It sorta reminds me of a pan-cake. U know the first one is always a dud. :P sorry again, -Kurrah.  
**


End file.
